1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing automotive windows.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems and Present Technology:
Automotive body weight and wind resistance are being reduced to improve fuel efficiency. One technique is to eliminate metal trim around the automotive windows or lites by flush glazing. In flush glazing the lite is secured in a recess by an adhesive. To prevent degradation of the adhesive as a result of exposure to the sun's rays an opaque endless band of a ceramic paste is fused around the edge of the lite. The band preferably extends out to the edge of the lite; has a width sufficient to shade the underlying adhesive; has a width sufficiently narrow to provide maximum vision; and is abrasive resistant to withstand cleaning and the elements. These requirements can be achieved by silk screening a band of the ceramic paste on an automotive window blank and thereafter firing the paste. In order to assure shading of the underlying adhesive and extending the pattern to the edge of the blank, the silk screen pattern extends beyond the cut edge of the blank. This technique, although otherwise acceptable, reduces the useable life of the screen because the screen bends over the cut edge of the glass blank during the silk screening process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,820 there is taught a technique for protecting the edge of a glass sheet during coating by scoring a piece of glass to define a sheet within the piece. As the sheet advances along a conveyor through a coating station, the trim around the sheet protects the edges of the sheet against damage. The teachings of the above-mentioned patent provides a technique suitable for protecting the edges of a glass sheet advancing along a conveyor through a coating station. It would also be advantageous to provide a technique for increasing the useable life of a silk screen used in the manufacture of automotive windows for flush glazing.